What Could Have Been
by blood6theif
Summary: What if Bella HAD kissed Jacob? What would have happened if Edward had found her happy, whole... new?
1. Caught

A/N: **Once again, this is just to clear my mind. I know you guys are used to me doin' Labyrinth stuff, but I needed a short change, so GET READY FOR LEMONY GOODNESS!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I sat still in my battered old truck, next to Jacob, who was still holding onto my hand. I glanced up at him and was surprised to see him mirroring my actions. I blushed at being caught, and he chuckled,- Why does everyone laugh when I do that?- squeezing my hand gently but compassionately.

We stopped outside of my house, and he pulled me into a hug, my head nestled into his overheated shoulder. I turned my back to him, resting my head against his chest.

This was it. Edward was never coming back, and I knew it. It made me insufferably sad, terrified, but I knew it. I also knew what would happen if I turned my head, just to his shoulder, to kiss it. Such a small movement would change my world, turn it upside down, but didn't I have a right to be happy? Didn't I?

Just as I was making up my mind, a small, velvety voice came into my head.

"_Be happy."_ It told me, and I stiffened. Jake felt it, and started to move, but I had resolved myself.

I lifted my head and placed my lips at the base of his throat.

"Bella?" Jake asked tensely, and I nodded. He blew out a gust of happy breath, and lifted my chin so that my lips were on his. Before we kissed, his warm breath was on my cheek, and he sounded doubtful. "Are you sure you want this?"

Without answering, I pressed my lips to his, blushing at my boldness. He didn't seem to notice the stain in my cheeks, but moved his mouth against mine, in a passionate yet still shy- on my part- exchange. His hands went from my shoulders to my waist, to my thighs, and I gasped as I felt him unbuckle my belt and begin to unzip my pants. He didn't stop, and now I didn't want him to.

He pulled off my pants and set me down on the seats, taking his sweats off. I blushed, seeing that he didn't wear anything under them. He was huge, and I feared that he wouldn't fit, seeing as I was also a virgin. I was afraid, but I took off my white panties and threw them into the backseat. Right now, I was really glad that it was storming, and no one was walking around or looking out windows.

He moved to position himself above me, and I felt his erection on my thigh. He caressed my face with one hand, staring tenderly into my eyes, the other roaming down to cup my breast. The hand on my face trailed down my hot body to my thigh, then to my sex. He put one finger into me, moving gently, then two. I gasped, savouring the sensations, and bucked my hips against him. He inserted another finger and drove faster, finally pushing me over the edge into my first climax.

He was still looking into my eyes as he positioned himself at my entrance, then drove in. I cried out in pain, tears in my eyes, but he moved forward and moved his hand to catch them, drying my face. I screamed out again in pleasure, as he moved in and out of me, driving me over the edge again and again. he changed his angle, hitting some part of me that I didn't even know I had, and I was soon seeing stars, my hands thrown up in the air, clutching to his head as his lips nipped at my neck, and grasping at space, attempting to take hold of anything that would tether me to this world.

His heat was all around me, filling me up and making me feel as though I had somehow eaten a feast of sorts. His hands were at my thighs, holding me in place, and all I could focus on was the heat of his needy touch, the velvet of him sliding in and out of me persistently, and finally, I came for the last time, he following suit a second later. We shouted our ecstasy to the world, lost to logic for the time being.

I curled up to his side, and he was fitted around me, my ankles at the front of his knees and my head just under his chin. We fell into blackness, exhausted, when a screech woke the both of us up.

It was Charlie, home from work. He had found us.


	2. Author's Note :D

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!! :D**

That's right!! Your loving and encouraging reviews touched the place in my rib-cage where my blood pumps! (Ok. Dork much?!) And I've figured that if 19- 19 of you!!! reviewed, then I could at least give you another chapter… or two… or three… D Because I definitely know what I wanna do with this fic, but I want to hear what you guys think, so send me all of your fabulous ideas in a review, and I will try to incorporate all of them into a wonderful, sexy, romantic JxB fic!! 3

Much love from a traveling author,

Katie :D


	3. Caught, Part Two

_**Author's Note: **_**Hey! Are you ready to get this partay started?! Same here! And just to clarify, it's Jake's POV the first half, then Bella! Enjoy!**

He was going to kill me. I knew this because of two factors in my situation; The first was that he had the manic look in his eye, not unlike what dad described the blood suckers had when they were thirsty. The second being that he had a shotgun.

"Shit! Jake, RUN!" Bella's beautiful alto voice broke me out of my brief reverie and I heeded her advice, ripping open the aged truck's door. I ignored the fact that it flew right off of its hinges as I ran around the truck to attempt to calm Charlie down. Bella was getting out of the car as well, and I opened my mouth to tell her about the weapon when I felt it pressed to my collar bone.

"Don't speak," Charlie growled at me, and I was more worried that the bullet would bounce off of me and hit him or Bella than I was for my own well-being. I felt my heart begin to race as he barked at her to get in the house, and the last I saw of her was the scared, wide-eyed look she cast in my direction before fleeing upstairs. I turned back to Charlie, and felt beads of sweat break out on my neck as his face turned purple.

)

I was on the couch in no time. Oddly enough, I had handcuffs on and my hands were going numb. I felt like I was dreaming, Charlie buzzing around my face, asking me questions that were muffled and in another language. My dream had come true- one that I had fantasized about since the day she had come back; Bella wanted me, _me _over the leech. I would withstand anything Charlie threw at me with that knowledge.

I broke through the haze, just as he stopped his ranting, and got right in my face, his breath smelling like Harry Clearwater's fish fry.

"Explain," He ground out, sounding as though he wanted to shoot my ass more than listen to me.

"I can't, sir…" I began, growing red in the face. "I don't regret what I did with your daughter, because I absolutely love her, and anyone with eyes can see that." I gave him a serious look. "You know I'd stand by her through anything. Unlike-"

He cut me off quickly. "Yeah, yeah… But boy, if I catch you touching her again, and if she gets… well you know… I'll kick your ass. I don't want to see you around here for at least three damn months, you got that? Or I'll have the entire police force on your ass. AND I'm calling Billy."

If I'd thought I was blushing before, I was one hundred percent wrong. Even my dark skin didn't disguise the red sheen that my face was taking on. I began to babble awkwardly, trying to explain my point with my hands, which had lost all feeling about ten minutes ago.

)

"Well, son…" Dad started, giving me that disappointed look with his wide brown eyes and pursing his thin, leathery lips. "You'd better stick with the girl, now. You know how I feel about this kind of stuff, 'Don't ask, don't tell and all', but if the two of you get caught again, I'M gonna have to start walking again, and beat the life outta you as well. Ya got me?"

I nodded numbly, glad that my dad kept to himself and expected me to do the same. He had established that main secrecy rule when he'd given me the talk, then handed me a 12-pack of condoms; Enough said.

"And about you not seeing the girl for three months, I agree with that too. Charlie and I have arranged a strict schedule for you and Bells. And if you don't abide by that schedule, I'll give Charlie permission to shoot you- Understood?"

Another pathetic nod from me, and I was out of there, changing quicker than I thought possible and running out into the woods. I heard Quil and Embry guffawing uncontrollably at my chagrin, and I growled at them in my mind, threatening to tear their throats out if they even thought of mentioning it at school.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

My face was as red as it has ever been; one of the traits that I had gotten from Charlie, obviously, and not one that was welcome, either. I blanched even more when I felt the vibration of him knocking on my door. Without any prompting from me, he entered, and sat on the edge of the bed. I refused to make eye contact as he began a speech.

"Now, Bells… I know all about you teenagers and your urges, and how you like Jake and all of that. But I thought you two were just friends?! And in _my _day, we did not do things like this with our friends. Now, I know times have changed, and I am trying to be hip and cool and adaptive and all that jazz, but this is unacceptable-"

I cut him off, furious at the thought of me and Jacob being _just _friends, and I blurted out my despicable motive behind seducing him. "I just wanted to get over Edward! Is that too much to ask?! To be in a _healthy _relationship, where I'm not being controlled by an emotionless robot?! Or did you _want _me to pine over him? Did you?!"

He opened his mouth to talk, and I started again without giving him a chance to talk. "Would you rather I'd stayed in that abusive cycle, and been a virgin, or would you rather I be happy and safe and _not_ torn to pieces when I'm left alone for four months, five days, sixteen hours, forty-seven minutes and twelve seconds?!"

"You were that torn up about it, huh?" he gave me a sad look.

My response was ferocious, "OF COURSE I WAS! I thought he would be my _forever!_ I thought I'd finally found a place that I could fit in, be happy, and not only was I unhappy, he just _up and left me_ the instant he felt things had gone to far!" By this time, my vision was fogged with tears, and I had been repeatedly pounding my bed for emphasis and out of frustration. I felt his arms around me, and smelled Charlie's scent, that was his police uniform and sweat.

I could tell that he didn't know what to say at all, so I understood when he said nothing. There wasn't anything he _could _say. Not right now, at least. After a while, he stood up and asked me gently if I wanted any dinner. I shook my head, laying on my side.

I cried myself to sleep.

_**End Note: **_**Hey, one last thing! I won't be able to update as quickly, because I'm starting HIGH SCHOOOOL!!! tomorrow! But I'll aim for an update every weekend! And thank you all SO much for reviewing like you do, because you're all so kind! They do really make me update that much faster, and they're like love put into words! Thank you all so much, keep 'em coming, please! **


	4. Over the Hump

_**Author's Note: **_**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't upload last weekend, I've just got a lot on my plate right now, what with auditions, rehearsals, and vocal/ballroom dancing classes, so your patience is greatly appreciated! As we all know, I do not own this story, and I make no profit from these little snippets of smut. ^.^ Though I wouldn't complain if I did… teehee! Enjoy! :D This is Bella's POV, btw!**

School was hell. Literally. I have never thought of it as such a brutal of a task, not at the beginning of my time in Forks, not even on those dreaded sunny days. This compared to the harsh, biting loneliness of those long months without _him._ But now, instead of being without my perfection in this flawed world, I was without the sunlight. Without air.

There were no study sessions with Jake. No leaving campus to eat lunch with Jake. No napping on his couch, or going to the beach, or riding the motorcycles with Jake. I hadn't realized how much I needed him, his solace until just now.

Of course, I mentioned nothing to Charlie; he wouldn't understand. Obviously if he did, he would be with Renee. Not that I held it against them; if you were right for someone, you were right, and if you weren't… well, that would be a good thing to figure out _before _such a big commitment as marriage. But I wasn't one to hold a grudge, anyways.

This pain, cultivated from Jacob's absence, differed greatly from that of the pain that _he _caused; it wasn't the sharp sting that could be compared to removing a blade of glass that was embedded into your skin, but a dull aching in my chest, as though my heart were slowly withering, or I had forgotten to breathe. It reminded me of the time that I had cliff-dived just to hear that velvety voice, and nearly drowned. But there was no one to pull me out of the swirling waters this time.

Charlie had to "cook" for himself. It didn't bother him, but I felt guilty seeing him munching away in the diner night after night. I know he felt bad for grounding me from Jake, but it was the logical choice for a parent. I sure felt bad for getting Jake into trouble, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to regret my brazen behavior those ten weeks ago. Wait… ten weeks! I'd be able to see Jacob by October!

Overjoyed by this fact, I sailed through the stormy September, beginning to cook again and finally able to focus on my homework. Charlie noticed my ecstatic new behavior and commented on it on Saturday.

"Tomorrow I get my freedom back," I teased him through a bite of cheerios, and his face took on a serious demeanor.

"Now, if I catch- and the keyword here is _catch-_ you two doing anything your not supposed to, you know what I'll do? I'll lock you up in your room with titanium garments and carry my damn shotgun-"

I stood up with a chuckle at his tough façade, placing a kiss on his balding head. "Yes, I know, dad. Send a bullet 'where the sun don't shine' and all that jazz." Immediately his face lightened at my teasing, and I smiled as well; today was going to be long, but worth it.

I did all of the usual chores, washed all of my clothes twice (out of habit), washed my bedding, and scrubbed my room from ceiling to floor to pass the time. I really didn't like how doing chores made me feel; like I was a caveman's little wife, who was made to stay home barefoot and pregnant.* For some reason, I hoped that Jacob could break the habit.

()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()(()

It was Sunday. Sunday! I toppled out of my small bed and into the kitchen, where dad was already eating cereal in his chair and staring at the television, where football players pranced their ways across the screen. My head thumping clumsily into the wall shook him from his sports-induced stupor, and he turned his head to give me a toothy grin.

"Well look who finally decided to join us," He said, wagging a spoon that was dripping sugary milk towards my face. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

I rolled my eyes, bending down to slug him lightly in the arm. That only broadened his smile, and I ran my fingers through my messy hair, which was getting long again. But my mind wasn't on that as I went outside to phase. My mind wasn't on my growling stomach, or the fact that I had morning breath, or any of that stuff. I didn't even pay attention as Sam barked out orders to the other, or how Embry and Quil muttered to each other that I acted like I had imprinted on Bella.

It was extremely awkward (for me) and somehow hilarious (to the majority of the pack) the night that I phased, and every memory of Bella- mostly _that night_- was laid out for them to see, every brush of my fingers against her silky skin, every goose bump that I got from her long hair drifting across my skin, every time that I forgot my own name when I felt her eyelashes on my cheek. Fortunately, Sam had Quil down by the scruff of his rotten little neck the instant a sarcastic comment made its way into his thick head.

But stuff like this had happened before, like the time Embry had made out with a… let's just say, not the _cutest_ girl in class, behind the small football bleachers of the tiny high school, and the whole pack teased him mercilessly for a month for it. And since my... actions… were much more embarrassing, I didn't get any shit for them. Lucky me, a double win.

Speaking of double wins, I arrived in the woods near her house and shifted back, unearthing the sweats that I had buried there for that specific purpose and putting them on before jogging the rest of the way to her house. I saw her say goodbye to Charlie, standing in the doorway, then walk to her enormous truck, taking care not to slip on the thin layer of ice that was carpeting the driveway.

I chuckled, sprinting to her just as she saw me, and her feet managed to slide out from under her at the exact same time in opposite directions. Providentially for her pelvis, I was swifter than her sprawling limbs, and I caught her before she was a foot from the ground.

"Augh…" She groaned pitifully, still managing to look adorable and flustered and in pain and excited to see me at the same time. "Thanks for that, I think you just saved a few people from the next generation."

I grinned, proud of myself, and set her on her feet. She slid her arms from my neck to around my waist, and I hugged her tightly, resisting the urge to swing her in a circle; we'd save that move for safer circumstances.

_**End Note:**_** There you go! Tell me how you like it, I know that Bella's a bit OOC in this one, but I tried to slide her back into her klutzy self there at the end. I just kind of don't like how Meyer portrays her as such a damsel in distress all of the time. So I promise to keep that to a minimum, unless I really, really need it, lol! Reviews are love! **


	5. Dreams

_**A/N:**_** Hello my lovelies! Thank you all for the fabulous reviews and kind comments; you make my day! I'm going to put a serious effort into updating this way more often, but- as usual- I've got a busy schedule =.=; Anywho, enjoy!**

I stared up into his big brown eyes, adoring the way that they seemed to warm my skin and set my heart alight. I felt the dull pain in my chest subside rapidly, and I let out a relieved sigh; the sunlight was back.

And he was carrying me into the street. I opened my mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing when he lifted me easily and swung me about. I let out a yelp, half terrified and half overjoyed, and clung to his shoulders. He set me down after a few seconds, laughing, and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Sorry," he chuckled, holding me close to him. "I couldn't resist."

I laughed as well, squeezing him back and savoring the feeling of his chest under my hands. He was strong, yet soft; his skin felt like satin stretched over steel muscles. He noticed, and snorted again.

"Like whatcha feel?" It was meant to be sarcastic, but I couldn't help but nod my head. He laughed again, leaning down to nuzzle my hair with his cheek, and I felt my stomach flip in a way that was not uncomfortable.

We stayed like that for several moments, until he seemed to drag himself out of a reverie and said, "Come on. I have something fun on our agenda for today."

I asked him what it was, but he just shook his head and told me it was a surprise. I rolled my eyes, but was content to sit in the passenger's seat of my car and feel his warm hand on mine while soft rail tapped on the window. I let my eyes slip closed, and snuggled closer to him unconsciously. I knew I had probably drifted to sleep, but it was fine by me; I was dreaming of him.

)

_We were resting lazily on a soft bed of moss, staring up at the canopy that the trees made. A few drops of rain dripped down and sped towards us, then kissed our skin. I looked over at Jacob, his glowing russet skin beautiful in the light that the clouds radiated. He turned his head and looked back at me, bringing a big hand up to caress my face. I smiled and looked down at our bodies; our limbs were gently intertwined, as though we had just gotten through making love, though we were fully clothed. I wore the tanned skins of a deer as a dress, and though it only reached mid-thigh, I wasn't cold in the slightest. My feet were covered in bearskin boots, and I felt the brush of feathers as I moved my hair out of my face. My wrists and neck were clad in beautiful jewelry that looked as though it were made from the forest itself. _

_Jacob had a simple loincloth made of mountain lion, and feathers in his hair as well. He held what appeared to be a tribal staff, which was decorated with turquoise and feathers and stones and leaves. I smiled at him, liking how we were this way; peaceful, reflective, just feeling. I jumped as I heard the beautiful, bell-like laugh of a child. It resonated through the woods, and Jacob stiffened as he heard it. _

_Emerging from behind a nearby tree was a gorgeous little girl who looked… like me? But there was something else to her as well. She had curl to her bronze hair, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Then I placed it; she was half of m, but also half Edward. I became cautious, turning toward Jacob as I stood up. He was rising as well, transfixed on the girl. I didn't understand, until she began to walk closer. It appeared as though he was unable to move, to think of anything but this child. She sauntered over to me with unnatural grace, and I wanted to back away, though I couldn't move. _

_Jacob studied her every movement, as she came toward us, and I finally found the strength to move away from them. I backed up a few yards as she floated towards Jacob. I saw it in his eyes, the same longing and complete obsessive adoration that was far greater than the love that he'd ever looked at me with. He knelt to her, and she placed a white hand to his cheek for a moment. Then she turned, uncommonly fast, and rushed towards me. I made to retreat again, but she halted me by holding up a small hand. She beckoned me forwards, and I found myself unable to resist the silent command. I walked to her, and she reached upwards to place a hand against my stomach. I sucked in a sharp intake of breath at the bit of pain that I felt, then relaxed as my abdomen began to grow warm. As I watched mutely, her hand sank through my flesh, and then they were one as she melded into my body. _

_Stunned, I jerked my eyes away from the place that she'd vanished from to Jacob's eyes. They were filled with the same adoration, the same want and love that he'd looked at her with only seconds before._

I jerked awake, to find myself in his arms. He stared down at me, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion, before he leaned down to kiss me, gently and sweetly. I shook with the severity of my dream, untangling myself from him and rubbed my hands up and down my arms to wake myself up. He gave me a small half smile and opened the truck's door before climbing out and helping me out. I noticed in the back of my mind that we were in La Push, on the cliffs.

"I thought we'd go cliff-diving today," I murmured to her, realizing that she was still half-asleep. I took her hand and helped her to the edge, pulling off my sweats and watching her as she mechanically pulled her own shirt off, revealing a thin undershirt. She glanced blankly down at her jeans, then back up at me, and I ran back to the truck to pull a pair of cutoff sweat shorts out (stashed there by me). I turned as she slipped into them, then turned back and grabbed her hand again.

As I turned to look back at her and ask her if she was ready, I noticed her looking at me oddly. Something in her stare had changed, but I shrugged it off, vowing to think on it later. For now, I took a deep breath and saw her do the same out of the corner of my eye. We jumped.

)

The cold air rushed around us, ravishing loose clothing, whipping hair about. Before we reached it, I felt the cool mist of the roaring waves below us, and I held Bella closer to me as we hit the water. It was surreal, being thrust under and watching the plants at the bottom wave slowly as the white rapids near the top of the lake writhed and snaked about. I looked over at Bella, to see her with her eyes squinted, in awe of the nature as I was. I let out a stream of bubbles and kicked my feet until we broke the surface, close to the cliff rocks. I dragged Bella up to sit on one, and as she rested there, soaking wet with her hair plastered to her face and shoulders and her deep brown eyes shining with laughter mixed with uncertainty, something changed.

Everything changed; everything I was attached to shifted. The pack, Billy, La Push, my sisters, school… all of those tiny strings linking me to mundane things disconnected and tied themselves to Bella. My life was in there, seated in those enormous eyes, laying in that kind heart. I couldn't imagine a life without her light, a day without her laughter or smile. It was inconceivable.

Unable to control myself, I reached to brush a strand of hair from her face. I leaned into her to smell the skin of her neck, to run my lips along her jaw. I opened my eyes, and my eyelashes fluttered against her pale cheek. I leaned back, looking into her eyes. I felt as though I were falling forever in them, but didn't mind in the slightest of ways.

Her eyes changed as well, acknowledging, or else recognizing my thoughts, as though she had seen this before. The rain began to fall harder as I leaned in one more time to capture her lips with my own, burying one hand in her damp hair and clinging to her waist with the other. She kissed me back, her hands gentle on my face as though she were afraid that I would back away. I would never leave her again.

She parted from me, eyes down. "Jake…."


	6. Oh jeez

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this moving guys! You know how life can be... Augh. So, Without further ado, this chapter is for all of you, my lovelies. (P.S.: Bella, Jake, Bella, Jake, ect...)**

I backed away from Jacob, blushing as he looked at me with adoration. I turned and stood on the slippery rock, only to lose my balance and fall, crashing backwards. I felt an extremely warm body under mine, then freezing water, then my mind went black as sharp rocks kissed the back of my head.

)

I knew this would happen. I knew she would hurt herself, and yet I brought her out here anyways. I was so selfish, so stupid! I swam fervently with Bella in tow, on my back with her limp arms around my neck. I smelled blood, which only pushed my twitching muscles to work faster.

I wanted to kick myself. What kind of idiot takes the love of his life to dive from _dangerous_ cliffs into _freezing _fucking rapids? Who?! I knew she wouldn't blame me once she woke up, understood that she would take it as her own fault for being so 'clumsy'. I should have helped her, instead of examining that... backside of hers...

What was the result of that one slip up? She could be dying! I wanted to throw myself off of a cliff, but this time without water to cushion my fall.

Bella's cold fingers twitched against my collar bone, and I pushed on though I was feeling mild exertion pains. When we reached the shore, I gently tugged her off of my back and cradled her as though she were a child. I ran to my house, and burst inside the door to find it empty.

Squeezing through the small hall and into the bathroom, I tugged the soaked clothes off her freezing body and plunked her, underwear and all, into the tub before turning on the hot water. I kneeled next to her for a minute, then turned and ran, grabbing some dry sweats and a baggy shirt from my dresser. I threw those into the bathroom without looking, then jogged to the kitchen, yanking a first-aid kit from the cupboard over the stove. I made it quickly to the bathroom, in time to see Bella's eyes flutter.

)

When I woke up, I was relatively warm. I kept my eyes shut, though, just relaxing and listening to the sounds of my surroundings. I heard banging, and felt a whoosh of air and a small _tup_ as something light fell by me. I furrowed my brow, then let it smooth again. Heavy footsteps, more banging, then a shadow over me. My eyes fluttered, halfway open, then shut again.

"Mmkfk?" I mumbled incoherently, and the hulking darkness laughed. I attempted to open my eyes, frowning, and finally succeeded. I glanced around me, noticing that I was in a small bathtub filled with steaming water, before settling my eyes on the tall stranger again.

"You okay, Bells?" came my action's response. I nodded, letting my eyes drift shut again.

)

She was out again, and I didn't want her staying in the water for long, so I lifted her out with ease. I held her with one arm around her waist as my unoccupied hand quickly removed her underwear and bra. I blushed lightly when I realized that both were a matching color of pale yellow with pink ribbon bows. I threw the shirt and sweats on her, trying to view as little skin as possible.

I towel-dried her hair, being careful with the shallow wound she acquired. I cleaned it with alchohol and bandaged it swiftly, then carried her to the couch. After turning the heater on high, I returned to sit with her, and pulled Bella against my chest.

The room was quiet, save for the buzzing of the air conditioner, and grew warm. The birds outside still sang. The light rain still tapped on the roof and windows. No one knew of my stupidity, but they would once I left Bella and changed back into my wolf form.

I tried not to think of that as I squeezed her closer and drifted asleep.


	7. Whole

**A/N: How goes it, readers? It's busy on this side of the universe, of course, but isn't it always? Anyways, I present to you the next installment of "What Could Have Been?"!! P.S.- The setting is now precisely a month later. :)**

What the hell. What the HELL?! What was going on?! I scrambled around on the floor of my messy room on my hands and knees, searching frantically for my box of... lady supplies. I hadn't used them in much too long.

I threw dirty clothes over my shoulder as I came across them and continued on with my crazed search for logic as my mind began spinning more and more. I felt like an absolute idiot! I hadn't had my period in FOUR months, and I hadn't even noticed, being caught up in school work and Jacob! ...Jacob.

There was no way that I couldn't give him all of my attention; he was healing me, slowly but surely. I was close to feeling as good as new. And he didn't ask for much in exchange. Just a kiss here, a hug there, some love-making. He would recreate my life, and all he asked was to stand beside me and hold my hand. Every time I saw these facts, tears sprang into my eyes; it was much more than what I deserved, after almost killing myself over the hallucinations.

But now was not the time to think of that; now was the time to drive tentatively to Walmart, to reach with trembling hands for the DIY test, to walk with shaking knees to the cashier and receive the belittling look from her with graceless shame. I bowed my head and slumped out of the store with my bag in tow. My head was in a fog as I drove home, and I marched up the stairs and into the bathroom as though I were a zombie.

I put it off as long as I could; I washed my hands, played around with my hair in the mirror, fixed my clothes... Until I couldn't stand it any longer. I sat on the toilet and opened the condemning little box with quivering fingers and took out the seemingly harmless stick. I followed the instructions... and waited.

)

I set the test down, took off my clothes, and stepped into the shower. I don't know how long I stayed in there, but I remember scrubbing my scalp with my strawberry-scented shampoo at least eight times, working the bar soap into a lather and cleaning my skin at least three times. I stayed in that little, calming cubicle until the water ran freezing and my skin pruned. I sighed mechanically and slipped out, rubbing myself thoroughly with a soft towel, being careful of my stomach-area. I took deep breaths as I put my clothes back on, and continued to as I blow-dried my hair until it shined. I combed through it several times, then braided it and unbraided it until it was perfect. I took one last deep breath, stuck the stick into my pocket, and wandered downstairs and into my truck.

The ride to La Push seemed to take much shorter than usual, and I began to hyperventilate as I reached Jacob's house. I tried to calm myself, but I just laid my head against the steering wheel in the end and put a hand over my heart until it slowed down to a near stop. A tap on my window jump-started it again, and I jerked into a sitting position, and slowly turned my head to see _him_ outside my window. Gulping down another deep breath, I blinked my eyes slowly, opened the door and got out.

He was about to whisk me up into a loving, warm hug, but I held my hands up in warning for a moment. Closing my eyes, I inhaled once more, whipped the damning stick out of my pocket, and thrust it towards him.

I slowly opened my eyes, to see him regarding the test with wonder and awe, then me. I knew he had imprinted on me, but I had not expected _this _reaction... His heated arms encompassed me as light rain fell to caress our skin, and his scorching lips brushed against my forehead, my eyes, my cheekbones. I kissed him back fiercely, feeling something that I had never felt with Edward; passion. I felt passion. I felt grateful that he was not suggesting abortion or anything of the sort, but accepting this, _me_, with open arms. I would have a little Jacob of my own soon.


	8. Out of Possession

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, but this is the last installment! Hooooraaaayyyy! **

Alice told me the news. At first, I did not believe her. I refused to acknowledge that my Bella would do something so completely stupid. It was madness. So I allowed her to drag me back to Forks; the last time, she swore. We'll just go check up on Charlie, she said, and then we'll leave, ok? All I could do was nod my head. What if she had done something like that? What if she was stupid enough to throw herself off of a cliff just because I'd left her? Whatever happened to human teenagers being able to bounce back?! I heaved a sigh as we boarded the plane, and I allowed my head to fall back on the semi-soft cushion of a seat. Alice sat next to me, fiddling with her iPod and texting Jasper. I rolled my eyes and allowed them to drift shut as I imagined being her in this situation; her being heartbroken at her own foolish actions, and me sending Bella cute messages that entailed how much I loved her and couldn't wait to get off the plane and see her... But if Alice's visions had any worth to them, that would never happen.

_"Edward! Edward!" She sped down the street in the night, and took a running start to launch herself into my window, toppling onto the bed with the force of her leap. I merely stared at her from my place on a comfortable armchair, bemused, before sending my shocked playmate out into the hallway after giving her firm rump a playful tap and winking. I turned back to Alice, who looked disgusted at my sheer lack of monogamy, and nodded for her to continue with her message for me. She rolled her eyes, but did so. "I just had a vision... about...-"_

_I cut her off sharply, "Who?!"_

_"...About _her_..." She winced as I seized a lamp next to my chair and threw it at the mirror next to her head. It shattered, some pieces flying into her face and shattering against her cheek. _

_"I told you not to bother me with news about her until Phase Two of the plan! Remember?!" Her delicate nose scrunched as she recalled me telling her my ingenious plan; the plan to leave that dumb girl broken, alone, without a friend in the world, then to return and allow her to love me again, so that she would be terrified of being alone, and therefore never leave me. I had developed it after Tanya rejected me._

_"I- I'm sorry... But, Edward... she just...-"_

_"What?! Spit it out!"_

_"Bella is dead."_

I had laughed. I had laughed at Alice, little Alice, and her lovely jokes. I had disregarded her, until she dared to repeat herself. I inquired how she could still move, let alone commit suicide without me telling her- instructing her- what to do.

_"She continued without you, Edward. Just as you have obviously continued without her."_

_"What?! Do you dare to tell me that MY Bella has been whoring herself on the side of the street in that small town? Explain this to me, Alice. Help me understand my little pet's reasoning."_

_She took a deep breath, her eyes closed. Then, "You left, and the La Push tribe found her on the ground. She was taken back home, and continued to go through the motions of living. I began to get black patches of her life, for some reason, then all I could see was her- in bed- waking up in tears and screaming. Screaming as though she'd been set on fire. Gods, but it was terrible-"_

_I interrupted her, "Just get to her death, Dearest Alice!"_

_She cringed, continuing, "Well, the screaming dreams stopped, and began to be replaced with odd ones, like she was dreaming of you-"_

_"Not odd."_

_"-But that she was doing... random things to see you...? It didn't make any sense. It was as though she were going crazy. The last thing I saw was her, dressed in boy's clothing, holding hands with a blank mass, and jumping off of a La Push cliff. I never saw her head come up..._

_"This is ridiculous! Don't you understand what you're doing to her, Ed-"_

_"That's enough!"_

She had gall, attempting to scare me like this; she was a good liar, so good that when I read her mind, it almost sounded real. Almost. But I didn't like reading Alice's mind that much anymore- it was too nice of a place. I'd had it with nice people. None of them were anything compared to My Bella.

Which was why I was on this dingy plane, lounging in the first class seats and sipping rose water, which was somehow something I could taste. I set my beverage down, and checked my expensive watch before heaving a sigh and closing my eyes once more. I missed the way her shampoo and blood scents mixed with rain water. I missed her soft, warm body asleep against mine, the way she liked how I smelled. She was so much better than Tanya. And I was beginning to feel an inkling of affection for her as well.

I imagined what it would be like to see her face again, to envelope her in my arms. To finally drink her blood, or possibly turn her. Nah. I didn't want eternity with that boring little girl. I just needed to possess her. That would be good enough.

Finally, the plane landed, and we took a taxi to Forks from Seattle. I was excited to see my little pet once more, to have her bow down and worship me once more. To do as I asked her without complaint, unlike the idiot members in my boring and clichéd family.

We stopped at her house, paid the driver, and stepped out of the car and into a heavy downpour. I left Alice on the driveway and darted up to her window, opened it, and stepped inside. I did not expect what I saw; the room was completely devoid of My Bella, and instead hosted exercise equipment and a small television. I crept into the other rooms, perusing and growing frantic. I looked in one room, only to see Charlie taking an afternoon nap, seeming to be at least seven years older. I glanced in another room; bathroom, then another; closet. She was gone.

I exited through the window and landed next to a bare tree, then crossed to the front of the house to Alice, and demanded, "Where the hell is she?! And why is Charlie so old now?!"

"Well," she answered calmly, "You left Bella for one year before she jumped off of the cliff, so she is now out of high school. And it took me about six years to find you, because you kept moving around."

I sniffed, then said pointedly, "I had better things to do then answer phone calls and watch the calendar."

She rolled her eyes, then suggested that we go into the cemetery just in case she was correct in her assumptions. I reluctantly agreed, and we sped there as quickly as our legs would carry us.

It was barren, empty, and I looked at Alice questioningly. She shrugged, saying, "C'mon, I know the way to the Swan family plot." I followed her mindlessly through several twisted walkways and over seemingly endless hills. We reached it, I gazed down, and...

She wasn't there. I whipped my head up to glare at her, and she looked confused. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the day that hell freezes over, and our Precious Alice is finally wrong." Her eyes burned into mine, but I just laughed and looked away. I knew she was about to respond when I smelled a familiar scent in the air. _Hers._ Alice smelled it too, and we took off running.

The landscape melted away from around us as we blindly followed the most delicious smell in the world. We rushed past trees, crumpled grass, flowers and pavement under our feet, until we finally saw the source; the La Push beach.

"We're not al-" Alice started, but I turned to her, finally enraged by her logic, and placed my hands on her throat, as quick as light travels. She let out a manic screech, clawing to get at me, but I was much too big for her, and overpowered her, finally ripping her apart as I had dreamed of doing to someone- anyone- for so long. Her screams fell on deaf ears, and I tore her limbs away from her torso, shredding her up and wrenching out her heart, throwing it a few feet away from us. Her soprano voice was at last silenced as I lit her on fire and continued on to my goal.

I leapt into the taboo place and sprinted, following Bella's smell as I would prey. I sought her out madly, unable to go back had I wanted to. I stopped on a cliff overlooking her new house, and gazed on her for the first time in seven years.

She was still beautiful; her big, chocolate eyes shined with laughter as she brushed long mahogany hair out of her face and played with two small children and a tall, burly man.

)

"Jake!" I shouted, chuckling. "Don't play with 'Sander that harshly, he could get hurt!" Esmeralda tugged on my sleeve and begged wordlessly for me to pick her up. I lifted my small daughter, gazing into her liquid eyes with adoration. Lysander hooted from his place on Jacob's shoulders, and I smiled at him.

"Mama, look at me! I'm the tallest boy on Earth!" he giggled, and I couldn't help but snort. My cheeks had gotten used to endless smiling a long time ago. At last, I called out that it was time for dinner, and did anyone want to wake up Grandpa Billy for Mommy. The children scrambled inside, and I grinned once more, feeling my husband come up behind me and hug me, while massaging my growing stomach. I turned and kissed him, before walking into the house with him. I turned him once more at the doorway and kissed him passionately before sending him inside so I could pick some flowers for the dinner table. He beamed, and gave my butt a playful pinch before complying. I smiled once more, and bent to gather some daisies growing by the side of the road. I stood, looking over the landscape before my eyes settled on a distant figure.

My heart grew cold, and for the first time in years, the smile left my face. I recognized that stance, the tousled bronze hair...

I turned quickly and entered my home, locking the door behind me.


End file.
